


House Rules

by twistedrunes



Series: George [16]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Horses, Language, Other, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Tommy lifts your chin with his fingers forcing you to look at him “I know you can do this. You’re the fucking toughest woman I’ve ever met. Fuck, you’re as tough, or tougher than any man I know. Arthur, John, Finn, Isaiah, Michael, fucking even Alfie Solomons, they’d follow you into fucking battle tomorrow and never question you. Do not let pieces of scum like Stanley make you question yourself, right?”





	House Rules

It’s getting late, or rather early, as you conduct your rounds of Alea Manor. The clientele is starting to dwindle. You stifle a yawn as you pull the door shut on a closed room, turning the key before testing the handle to ensure it’s locked. You quietly open the door of the next room, slipping in unnoticed you stand silently, sensing tension. You raise your eyebrows at the croupier, and her eyes flit to the man on your left. You nod. Again eyebrows raised, you glance around the room, silently asking where the Blinder who should be in the room is. The croupier shrugs. You nod again and lean back against the wall.

You don’t have to wait long. “Fucking rigged.”  The man slurs, pushing his chair back violently causing it to fall.

The croupier holds her ground “Sir, please retake your seat or I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Don’t you know who I am? I’ll have you run out of town.” The man demands, swaying.

The croupier sighs. You roll your eyes and step forward. Taking the man’s wrist in one hand and applying pressure above his elbow with the other. A move Arthur had taught you. “Sir. If you would come with me, please.” You say, turning him towards the door.

“I will not! Who the fuck are you? You stupid bitch.” He screams in your ear.

You take a few steps towards the door. “Sir, it’s time for you to leave. Let’s not make a scene.” You continue, voice carefully modulated.

The man struggles, trying to pull away from you. You sigh. Your hand sliding quickly from his elbow to his shoulder forcing his head down around his knees. Simultaneously you pull his wrist back towards you and your hand back from his shoulder and grab his thumb before folding his arm into your body. Holding his hand easily in yours, his wrist in a gooseneck. You apply gentle pressure causing his wrist to flex uncomfortably. “Struggle, and it will hurt.” You say, still calm. Opening the door you step out into the main hallway and towards the back door. The man struggles, and you apply more pressure to his wrist. “Don’t fucking try me.” You hiss menacingly, crashing him into the wall for good measure.

Hearing the thud a Blinder at the end of the hall jogs up toward you “Are you 'right Miss Hunter?” He asks nervously.

You nod curtly, stopping and waiting for him to reach you “Throw him out.” The Blinder takes hold of the man from the other side. “Do you have him?”

“Yes, Miss.” The Blinder says quickly.

“Right.” You say letting go and turning on your heel back and striding back to the foyer.

 

John is in the money cage. “Who’s doing security in room three?” You ask without preamble.

John looks up at you “Stanley, why?”

“He’s not fucking there.” You say annoyed.

“Fuck.” John says, eyes flashing, “I’ll get someone in there and then go find him.” You nod.“Your office?” He asks.

“Yep.” You say already on your way up the stairs to finish your rounds.

 

For some reason you were yet to fully comprehend, despite the already high stakes at Alea Manor, there were people who wanted, and were willing to pay for, even more, exclusive and even higher stakes games. To meet the demand four rooms had been established and nicknamed ‘The Suites.’ Since The Suites had been established, they had also been popular with an element that found the ambience of a private room conducive to even higher stake negotiations. The advantage Alea Manor for these types of meetings was that it was neutral ground, public enough that it was not unreasonable for two or more parties to be in the building at the same time, yet the fact that it was illegal meant no-one there was particularly willing to discuss being there, or whom they may have seen there, with anyone in authority.  

Turning the corner to The Suites, you tut in irritation seeing Isaiah in the foyer, knowing he was meant to be posted in the open gaming rooms downstairs.

“Evening Isaiah.” You say wandering over to him.

“Evening Anna.” He replies doffing his hat slightly.

“Trouble?” You ask.

“No.” He says shaking his head.

Peggy sees you and wanders over from her desk. Peggy managed The Suites, taking bookings and basically ensuring that each group got exactly what they needed. It was a difficult, demanding and complicated role, yet she excelled. “Good evening Miss Hunter. Anything I can help you with?” She asks.

“Evening Peggy. No just checking in. I thought you might have some trouble ‘cause Isaiah’s here.”

“No, no trouble,” Peggy says sweetly.

You turn to Isaiah “Right. So why are you here then?” You ask not hiding your irritation.

“Um, well.” Isaiah hesitates his eyes flicking to Peggy.

“Where are you meant to be?” You demand

“Nowhere,” Isaiah says. You glare. “I mean I’m finished for the night.” Isaiah stammers.

“Then fuck off home.” You say pointing towards the stairs. Isaiah’s eyes flick to Peggy again. “Go!” You demand.

Isaiah nods and hurries down the hall.

“Who’s left?” You ask Peggy.

“Only room three. I popped in about half an hour ago to check, and they seemed to be getting close to finished.”

“Good. Once they’re done, hurry up and get yourself home.” You say already on the way to your office.

 

You pour yourself a whiskey and sit at your desk, fingers rubbing your temples.

“Owwww!” you hear, you look up as the door bursts open and John enters propelling a man into your office by his ear.

“Fucking one of the FG’s,” John says, releasing Stanley.

You smile momentarily at the nickname the boys had given the women who came to Alea Manor in the hope of sleeping with one of the Blinders. FG being short for Freaky Grinder. “You’re fired.” You tell Stanley.

“You can’t do that!” Stanley cries. You say nothing, nor do you move. “My shift was nearly finished.” He argues.

“Nearly but not quiet.” You say blandly.  

“Fucking bitch. Probably just firing me ‘cause you’re on your rag.” He stands up straight towering over your seated position trying to intimidate you.

“I’m firing you because you didn’t do your fucking job.” You say, tipping your head slightly to look him in the eye. “I’m firing you because one my employees or some of our punters could have been hurt. I’m firing you because you decided your dick was more fucking important than your job. We have two fucking rules.” You hold up your fingers, ticking them off, the volume of your voice increasing slightly “Watch the money. And don’t, fucking, fuck on the property.”

“But,” Stanley begins

“You made the fucking decision. Now get the fuck out of my office.” You say pointing to the door.

Stanley turns to John “You can’t let her fire me. She’s not a Shelby. I’ve been with the Blinders since the beginning.” He insists.

John looks at him coldly “She’s a fucking Blinder, and she fucking outranks you.”

“What will I tell my wife?” Stanley cries.

“Well, I wouldn’t start with the fact that you were fucking around.” You quip. You see John smirk.

Stanley’s head whips towards you and his face goes puce. He turns back to John pointing his finger at you “She’s a fucking woman!” Stanley yells, spittle flying onto John’s face.

John punches Stanley, knocking him out cold. Then bending down he grabs Stanley’s collar and drags him from the room. You follow his progress until he reaches the door separating your office from Daisy’s.

“Wait.” You tell John. He does as you ask, dropping Stanley on his face. You step over Stanley turning him over with your foot and remove his gun. “Go.” You say.

Isaiah is standing just outside the door of Daisy’s office, cap in hand. “What the fuck are you still doing here Isaiah?” You snap.

“Um,” Isaiah begins “I’ll come back later.” He says, looking nervously at John and Stanley.

You notice a hand pushing on his back, and he takes a step towards you. “We wanted to have a word,” Peggy says stepping into view.

You motion them in. “Sit.” You instruct, knocking back the remains of your whiskey and setting Stanley’s gun on your desk. “What can I do for you?” You ask refilling your glass.

“Peggy wants me to tell you why I was still here tonight,” Isaiah says. One look at his face tells you he does not agree.

“Please just say what you’ve got to say, I'm rapidly running out of patience.” You say harshly.

Isaiah looks at Peggy hopelessly. Peggy looks at you smiling sweetly “Isaiah’s been taking me home. To make sure I get home safely. So he waits for me.” She says.

Your eyes flick between the two of them “You fucking?” You ask not bothering to spare anyone’s sensibilities.

Their flushed faces and tentative smiles at each other give you your answer. You groan and look at the ceiling making a silent prayer for patience.

“Not here,” Isaiah says quickly.

“No. Not here.” Peggy agrees.

You pull a cigarette out and light it, dropping into your chair as you take a long drag, flicking your feet up onto the desk. You exhale slowly, scratching your thumbnail along your jaw. “Fine. You can wait for each other to finish your shifts. But not on the floor, wait in the staff room or outside.” You turn your head, making sure to meet their eyes “No fucking and no fighting on the property. Yeah?”

“Yes, Miss Hunter.” The pair says in unison.

\---------------

Standing on the fourth step of the grand staircase in the foyer of Alea Manor, you look over the assembled staff and Blinders. They all look back at you, only nervous shuffles and throat clearing break the silence. 

“We have two rules.” You begin “One. Watch the money. Two. No fucking on the property. Because if you’re distracted, you can’t watch the fucking money.”  You pause “Apparently I have not been clear enough about rule two. So let me spell it out for you all. If you are on the property, including the grounds and outbuildings or any vehicles on the property, there is to be no touching. No playing grab-ass. No horizontal dancing, no grinding, no wick-dipping, no kissing, no diddling, no hugging, no groping, no diving, no fondling, no going all the way, no wanking, no balling the jack, no tugging, no getting a bit of tickle." You pause to take a breath, "No fingering, no mattress jigging, no blow-jobs, no oral, no goosing, no anal, no hand jobs, no coffee grinding, no masturbating, no fucking. No sex!”

You hear tittering coming from the audience. 

You stop, glaring. As you look out over the crowd you notice Tommy standing at the back, watching you intently, he flicks his tongue out over his lips, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. Probably remembering some dalliance, you think. Wondering how you will ever be able to get everyone to behave when the head of the company was well known for his conquests of staff and civilians alike.

You return your attention to your audience. “Anyone unclear?” Silence falls quickly as people avoid your gaze. Satisfied they have understood you clap your hands “Get to work.”

 

You take a seat at a table on the main floor with John, Arthur, Michael, Finn and Isaiah, the five all suppressing school boy smirks. “Good speech.” John quips.

You glare at them pointing your finger at them “That fucking includes you lot.”

“Me too?” You hear Tommy’s voice behind you.

“Yes!” You exclaim in exasperation spinning in your chair to face him “Especially you. I might even buy you a chastity belt for when you visit.” The boys titter. Tommy raises his eyebrow. “Or just follow you around with a big stick to beat them off.” You say miming your proposed method.

“I can do two things at once,” Tommy says tongue gliding over his lips before he places a cigarette between them.

You lean back in your chair regarding him with arched brows. “Probably not nearly as well as you think.”

Tommy grins before he ducks his head to light his cigarette. The others fall about nearly hysterical.

“I will cut it off.” You threaten, looking at each of them individually. They stop laughing and all nod with mock seriousness. You look at Tommy “You ready?” You ask standing.

“Rules.” John coughs the others all fall about again.

“We have a fucking meeting.” You snap.

“I’m sure you do.” Michael chimes in, the laughter intensifies.

You slap your hand over your face and groan just realising what you had said, before turning to Tommy “Do you think you could do something about your family please?”

Tommy shrugs, plucking a stray piece of tobacco from between his lips, “Most of them work for you.”  

\---------------

You stand at the stove boiling an egg for your breakfast. You slip your shoes off and flex your toes and roll your feet from side to side trying to relieve the tension in them. You swirl hot water around the teapot before pouring it away, adding two spoons of tea and refilling it with boiling water.  You roll your shoulders and hang your head back trying to release the tension in your shoulders.

The food is nearly ready when there is a knock at the door. Groaning you pull your gun from its holster and approach the door, you peek out the window and see a long dark coat, shorn back of a head and a cap, smoke billowing around it. Tommy. You sigh and open the door.

“Morning Tommy.” You say with false lightness.

“Morning Anna,” Tommy says stepping around and past you on his way to the kitchen.

“No, no. You’re not disturbing me, come right in.” You say sarcastically.

“Your toast is burning,” Tommy says from the kitchen door.

“Well take it off the fucking fire then.” You snap.

You follow him into the kitchen and find him waving your smouldering piece of toast over the sink. You pluck it out of his fingers and drop it into the bucket you keep of kitchen scraps for the pigs of the people who own the property. You cut a new slice and put it in the toaster rack and back over the fire.

Tommy stands next to you, leaning against the counter “You know they have electric ones now? Pop it out when it’s ready and everything.” A slight smirk tugging the edge of his mouth.

“I’ve always done it this way. I never burn it.” You reply. Tommy glances at the pig bucket. “You fucking distracted me.” You say crankily. Tommy shrugs. “Speaking of which, what are you doing here?” You ask wearily.

“Just checking in. Seeing if your little talk had the desired effect. How’s business?” He asks grinding out his cigarette before removing his coat and hanging it on the back of the kitchen chair and placing his cap on the table. Before ducking into the lounge room to pull the lounge chair up to the table.

“Our meeting is tonight Tommy, couldn’t this wait?” You ask his back.

Tommy settles himself in the chair, pulling another cigarette from its case. “Well, I wanted to remind you to be on time. Charlie misses you, you know.” He ducks his head, lighting the cigarette but keeps his eyes fixed on you.

You turn your toast and remove the egg from the water, putting it in an egg cup and on a saucer. “I’m not late on purpose, there’s just so much to do.” You say irritably turning to face him. “I suppose you want something to eat?” You say holding up the egg.

Tommy regards you evenly “No. I thought you had Daisy?”

“Tea?” You ask “I do. She’s great. It just seems there’s always some new drama, new problem, new disaster.” You say leaning heavily against the bench.

“No, Thanks.” Tommy declines the tea. Standing and pulling his coat from the back of your chair and pulling it out for you. You nod in thanks as you sink into the chair, rolling your shoulders again as you do so. “What kind of problems?” Tommy asks, his hands resting on your shoulders, his thumbs rubbing into the muscles.

You roll your shoulders appreciatively a small sigh escaping you. “Well, you heard the talk this morning.” You say, tapping around the top of your egg with the back of your knife before lifting off the lid.

“Yeah, what brought that on?” Tommy asks, tone amused.

“They’re like fucking rabbits!” You exclaim “and the fucking FG’s! They only make it worse. It feels like every damn time I turn around someone’s not doing their job because they’re fucking. Bloody Finn and Daisy, Isaiah and Peggy always making eyes at each other and giggling. I’m constantly terrified I’ll find John or Arthur at it. How would I face Linda or Esme?” Tommy chuckles, squeezing your shoulders gently. You spin around in your chair to face him “I found one couple fucking on my desk! My desk!” You bash the back of the chair with your hand to make your point.

Tommy cocks his head “I’ve always found desks very convenient.” He smirks.

“For fuck’s sake!” You say turning back towards the table, pushing your plate away as you drop your head to the tabletop. “It’s fucking hopeless.” You groan into the table.

Tommy moves from behind you patting your back lightly as he perches on the arm of the lounge chair. “What do you need me to do?” He offers practically.

“Nothing.” You say lifting your head from the table. “No one will respect me if you come and fix the problems. It’s hard enough as it is already.”

“Who’s not respecting you?” Tommy asks harshly.

You sit up in the chair, shaking your head “No, no-one in particular.”

Tommy looks at you “Stanley?” He offers

You sigh, “Yeah, he was pretty pissed that I fired him.”

Tommy gives an irritated hum “Perhaps you let him off too lightly.”

You close your eyes hanging your head back over the back of the chair “Then maybe he’s right. I don’t think I can do this if I have to beat the shit out of every person who breaks the rules.” You sigh, cracking your knuckles absently.

“You don’t have to,” Tommy says simply. You lift your head. “That’s what the boys are for,” Tommy advises.

Sighing you sit up and dunk a piece of toast into your egg, which was rapidly cooling. “But that’s just as bad as you coming.” You shove the eggy piece of toast into your mouth.

Tommy lights another cigarette regarding you closely “Is this the cock thing again?” He asks. His face is serious, but there is a glint in his eye.

You can’t help but grin at his assessment but sigh at the truth of his words “Yeah.”

Tommy reaches over the table and places his hand on your forearm squeezing tightly “We know you can do this job. You’re smart enough and tough enough. No-one else fucking matters. Right?” You nod, but can’t make yourself meet his gaze. Tommy lifts your chin with his fingers forcing you to look at him “I know you can do this. You’re the fucking toughest woman I’ve ever met. Fuck, you’re as tough, or tougher than any man I know. Arthur, John, Finn, Isaiah, Michael, fucking even Alfie Solomons, they’d follow you into fucking battle tomorrow and never question you. Do not let pieces of scum like Stanley make you question yourself, right?”

You shake your head slightly, pulling your face out of his grasp. Tommy doesn’t understand, people just do what he wants. From what John and Arthur have told you it’s just always been that way. Tommy grunts in irritation, grabbing the back of your chair in both hands he leans in. “I would fucking follow you anywhere.” He says firmly fixing you in his gaze. You shrug and nod. Tommy pulls away abruptly and crushes his cigarette out. “So we’ll see you tonight. At five o’clock sharp.” He instructs. It most definitely was not a question or a request.

“Yes, Tommy.”

“I’ll show myself out.”

\----------------

The car splutters. Then the engine dies, and you glide onto the shoulder of the road. You rest your head on the steering wheel “FUCK!!!” You scream. Fuel. You had forgotten fucking fuel. You slam your hand against the steering wheel. You can’t believe you’ve been so stupid. You’d meant to fill up before you left Alea Manor using the store kept there, but on your way around you had been stopped by Lord Tarwin and been drawn into a long and protracted conversation which you couldn’t seem to understand or end. You think he wanted more money, but he wouldn’t come out and actually say anything. Just kept insisting he needed to meet with Tommy. You’d been so flustered by being forty-five minutes behind already, you had forgotten to put fuel in the car.

Groaning you get out of the car, pull on your jacket and cap, grab the folders and paperwork, and begin the walk to the service station hoping they will still be open when you get there.

“Anna?” You hear a voice behind you.

You turn towards the voice, smiling up at the young man on the horse when you see who it is “Hi Teddy.” You greet the Grandson of the owners of your cottage. He’d been taken in by them when his father died in the war, and his mother hadn’t been able to cope with a rambunctious teenager. He’d been around your house a few times to do repairs and help out. He was a lovely young man. Strapping too you thought guiltily.  

“Your car back there?” He asks jerking his head back towards your car.

“Yeah, they work better with petrol.” You say bashfully.

“That’s why I prefer these beauties,” Teddy says leaning forward to pat his horse, who was currently nibbling on grass as if to prove his point. “Want a lift?” He asks.

“I can’t ride.” You shrug.

“Can ya hang on?” Teddy asks playfully.

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.” You agree. “But how do you get on these things?”

Teddy laughs and slides down from the horse and boosts you up before remounting himself. You shove the paperwork down the back of your pants. Teddy’s arms wrap around you as he picks up the reigns. He clicks his tongue and taps the horse lightly with his heel. The horse begins to move, and you grab hold of Teddy’s thighs, hanging on for dear life. Teddy laughs again and pulls his arms in closer to your sides helping you to feel more secure.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” You say. “I think I should walk.”

“Don’t be silly, you’re safer on Bessie than you are in that monstrosity of yours,” Teddy says. You remain unconvinced. Teddy pats your leg reassuringly. “We’re going to have to go faster if you want to get there before they close.”

“Fuck.” You groan.

\---------------

“Mr Shelby?” Mary knocks on the door of Tommy’s office.

“Mm?” Tommy hums not looking up from his paperwork.

“I don’t want to worry you, but Anna is late.”

“She’s always late,” Tommy says tersely not looking up.

Mary nods, wringing her hands slightly in front of her “Yes. I know, but she called two hours ago and said she was on her way. She spoke to Charlie, and she promised him.” She says worriedly.

Tommy puts down his paperwork “Have you called Alea Manor?”

Mary nods “Daisy says she left just after she called.” Her voice trembles.

Tommy marches across the room “Call Daisy, tell her Anna’s missing and get the boys to start looking from their end. I’ll go from this end.”

Tommy’s car is out of the driveway before Mary has finished her call with Daisy.

\---------------

Much to your surprise, you arrive at the service station alive. You dismount with a groan noticing the closed sign on the window.

“Don’t worry.” Teddy says confidently, dismounting casually “Mr Burgess is friends with my Pa. He’ll help us out.” He strolls over to the house next door and knocks on the door “Mr Burgess.” He calls.

An older woman sticks her head out the upstairs window of the house “Hello Teddy!” she says cheerily

“Mrs Burgess.” Teddy says lifting his cap “How’ve you been sleeping?” He asks.

You groan inwardly realising this was not going to be quick, but keep a smile plastered on your face. You pull your fob checking the time. You groan, Mary was going to kill you.

“Oo! It’s been terrible Teddy. Ya Gran got any of that Chamomile growing?”

“I’ll bring some next time I come round.” Teddy promises her “Is Mr Burgess about? My friend here’s got herself in a spot of bother and run out of petrol.”

The woman looks you up and down. You wave “Mrs Burgess.” You say in greeting.

“He’s down with the pigs Teddy.” Mrs Burgess instructs.

“Ta. Mrs Burgess.”

You follow Teddy through the yard to the back of the house. “Mr Burgess.” Teddy greets him.

“Teddy.” Mr Burgess replies “What can I do for you lad?”

Teddy nods in your direction “My friend here’s run out of petrol. Do you think you can help her?”

“Her?” You hear Mr Burgess say as he looks you up and down. He wanders up towards you, leaning heavily on a cane. It takes all your energy not to groan.

“Good evening Mr Burgess. Sorry to disturb your evening.” You say as demurely as possible.

\----------------

Tommy slams on the brakes of the car seeing yours on the other side, with Finn and Isaiah walking around it. “Where is she?” He demands, crossing the street.

Finn and Isaiah shrug. “This is how we found it. She’s just gone.” Finn says.

Tommy quickly looks around noticing the paperwork you would typically bring with you is missing. He opens the door and searches for any sign of you. Nothing. He slams the door. “Fuck!”

“You think someone’s taken her?” Isaiah asks.

“Well, I don’t think she’s having a fucking picnic!” Tommy yells, throwing his arm out gesturing to the empty field next to him. “You two get back to Alea Manor and round up a search party. Get someone on the phone to Small Heath and get them out looking and have someone call Alfie and Selene, see if they know anything. There’s a side road just back that way,” he waves in the direction of the service station, “I’ll see if she’s down there.”

The three men pile into their cars and drive off. Tommy’s brain is racing. He hasn’t heard even a whisper of a threat. He’s not been himself lately, distracted. He wanted to put it down to the extra stress of Alea Manor. He pushes down the thoughts that told him that wasn’t the reason. His chest tightens as he worries what he’s missed. He races along the road. Flying past a service station, glancing only long enough the see it’s closed and to wonder who had left such a good looking mare outside.

\--------------

“Where’s your fella?” Mr Burgess asks approaching you.

“Pardon?” You ask hoping desperately that you have kept your internal  _the fuck_  out of the tone of your voice.

“The man driving. Did he stay with the car?” Mr Burgess explains slowly as if you don’t understand.

You take a deep breath “It’s just me Mr Burgess, I was driving myself.” You say as sweetly as possible

Mr Burgess grunts “Did he not fill it for you?”

“No Mr Burgess, it’s my car. I forgot to fill it. I was in a hurry, and I forgot.”

Mr Burgess grunts again, looking you up and down. You curse your decision to wear pants today, but you always felt more confident in pants, and you had needed a boost. “Come on then.” Mr Burgess says heading back towards the front. As he walks, he mutters about modern women and their lack of common sense and various other slurs on your sex. But you keep the smile plastered on your face and follow behind. Teddy looks across at you and pats you on the shoulder grinning. You give him a deliberately fake smile. He just smiles more.

Agonisingly slowly Mr Burgess opens the store, finds a can and fills it with petrol.

“This won’t get you far. Come back once you get it going and I’ll fill it up for you. Make sure you don’t get yourself into any more trouble.” He says patting your hand. “Where’re you headed?” He asks.

“Arrow House.” 

“Mr Shelby’s place?” Mr Burgess asks, not keeping the distrust from his voice.

You smile as sweetly as you can. “Yes. Thank you, Mr Burgess, I’ll be right back.”

“Just knock on the door of the house there.” He replies pointing his stick at the house.

“Thank you.” You say, using the conveniently placed stone wall to mount the horse.

Mr Burgess hands Teddy the can “Thank you, Mr Burgess.” Teddy says moving off.

 

“Thanks, Teddy.” You say as the car purrs happily. He hands you the empty can through the window, and you put it on the passenger seat next to you. “I’d better get going.” You say.

“See you, Anna,” Teddy says crossing the road back to Bessie as you pull away.

You hurry back to the service station, and thankfully Mr Burgess manages to have you filled and away quickly. 

\---------------

Tommy turns the car around in the narrow lane. You can’t have gotten any further than this on foot he told himself sternly. Travelling back down the road, eyes scanning the verges for any sign of you. He gets back to the spot where your car is, or instead was, it’s gone. “Fuck!” Tommy yells at the sky. He stands for a moment in the middle of the road, temporarily unable to decide what to do. He gets back in the car and races back to Arrow House, he needs to tell the others, they need to be looking for your car too. He wracks his brain trying to work out what he’d missed. How did the car disappear? How did you disappear? Again his chest tightened uncomfortably.

\-----------------

Charlie is sitting on the steps playing with a toy car when you arrive. He waves happily as you park and then runs towards you throwing his arms around your knees. “You came!” He chirps.

“I did. I’m sorry I’m late.” You say dropping to a squat so you can look at his face.

“Where is everyone?” You ask looking around for Mary or Tommy. It was unusual for Charlie to be alone, particularly outside.

“Busy.” Charlie sighs. “Will you come play with me?” He asks.

“Of course.” You say, “But I need to let Mary know I’m here first okay? Where is she?”

“In Daddy’s office,” Charlie says holding out his hand towards you. You take it, unable to squash the smile on your face when his hand slips into yours and he tugs you towards the door.

 

“Oh my God! She’s here.” You hear Mary cry as you open the door to Tommy’s office and step inside. Mary is on the phone, her face pale and drawn and there’s no sign of Tommy.

“Everything okay Mary?” You ask.

Mary sinks into Tommy’s chair. Your pulse quickens, Mary would never allow herself that kind of indiscretion. She shakes her head, apparently listening to the person on the other end of the phone. “Hold on.” She replies, placing her hand over the receiver.

“Are you alright?” She asks eyes sweeping over you.

“I’m fine. What’s wrong?” You ask “Where’s Tommy?” You ask fear coiling in your stomach.

Mary shakes her head and sputters into the receiver “She’s fine. She’s here, and she appears unharmed.” She listens for a moment before turning her attention to you “Where have you been?” She asks.

“I ran out of petrol.” You say, still trying to work out what’s going on.

Mary repeats your answer into the phone before ringing off. “Mr Shelby’s got people out looking for you from here to London.” She says, her hand resting on her chest.

“Why?” You ask.

“Because you’re more than three hours late,” Mary says crossly. Then as if realising where she is sitting for the first time she stands quickly.

“Where the fuck is she?” You hear Tommy’s voice boom from the front door.

You rise quickly to your feet and start towards the door. The door flies open just before you get to it. Tommy holding it open with his arm to stop it flying back into his face. Tommy’s eyes are wide and almost black. There is a thin sheen of perspiration on his forehead, and you can see his jugular vein pulsing. His eyes burn through you. You take a small step backwards.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Tommy asks, his voice hard and barely above a whisper.

The phone rings once in the background. You can hear Mary speaking quickly “Yes, yes. She’s fine. Just ran out of petrol.” Tommy’s eyes flick to her, before returning to you.

“You ran out of fucking petrol?” He asks his stare threatening.

“Yes.”

Tommy crosses the floor in an instant, hands grabbing at your upper arms and squeezing them painfully. “How could you be so fucking stupid?” He demands, shaking you.

“I made a mistake.” You retort, lifting your hands trying to get Tommy to release his grip. Tommy’s grip tightens as his jaw flexes. The blue of his eyes is nearly gone, occluded by his flaring pupils. For the first time, you feel genuine fear being in Tommy’s presence. You can’t understand why he’s so angry. Emotions threaten to overwhelm you. “Tommy, you’re hurting me.” You say, your voice wavering slightly, as you push your hands on his chest trying to break free of his grasp.

“Don’t hurt Anna,” Charlie says clearly, his little hands pushing his father’s thigh.

Tommy’s hands drop to his sides, and he steps back as both your and his attention turn to his son. Charlie’s face is fiercely protective. The determination in the set of his jaw mirrors his father. You can’t help but run your hand over the top of his head affectionately. You look back to Tommy, anger still obscuring you from reading him. You place your hand calmingly on his forearm. He pulls it away, his face closing and becoming hard and unreadable again.

You sigh “I’m sorry Tommy. I ran out of petrol. I didn’t mean to cause a fuss.”

“I drove past the petrol station. There was no-one there.” He says flatly before his eyes flash again “Were you meeting someone?” He demands.

You look at him like he has lost his mind. “What?” You manage.

Mary slips past the two of you, taking Charlie’s hand “Come on Charlie, leave Anna and Daddy now. Let’s go read a story.”

“Bye Anna,” Charlie says sweetly waving.

“Bye.” You say waving back.

You look back at Tommy. He stands in front of you, arms crossed over his chest, pupils returning to normal with icy moats around them and the sheen on his brow has lessened. “Were you meeting someone in secret?” He asks again, voice toneless.

You feel yourself slump “Why would I call and say I was on my way and then stop on the main road for a secret meeting? If you don’t believe me ask Mr and Mrs Burgess at the petrol station. Ask Teddy. Ask Bessie.” You say in exasperation.

“Who’s Teddy?” Tommy demands.

“I rent my cottage from his Grandparents. He came along and gave me a lift to the petrol station.” You say, fatigue overwhelming you. A sadness settling over you that despite his kind words this morning Tommy still doesn’t really trust you.

“Bessie, his girlfriend?” Tommy continues his interrogation.

“No. His horse.”

“Grey mare, twenty hands?”

“Grey horse.” You say stretching your arm over your head and standing on your tiptoes trying to guess her height.

Tommy nods once. He pulls a cigarette as his tongue darts over his lips to moisten them. “You need to be more careful.” He says voice still harsh. He walks around you and stands, looking out the window. Smoke billowing around his head as he puffs on his cigarette. “You know too much about our business. You’re a threat. From now on you need someone with you all the time. For protection.”

You stand stunned. Fury rising in you. How dare he? You fumed. You find yourself unable to form words. Rage clouding your brain and blocking your throat. Your muscles tighten, and your hands ball into fists. You can feel a ball of fire in your gut.

Tommy turns towards you. “You’ll stay here tonight.” He says blandly.

“The fuck I will.” You say.

“This isn’t a discussion,” Tommy says turning back to the window.

“No, it’s not.” You say turning on your heel and storming from the room anger propelling you blindly. You hesitate, and stomach tightens as you’re faced with the decision about which way to go, towards the kitchens or the front door. You turn to the front door. You find yourself being yanked backwards and pushed against the wall.

Tommy’s palms pin you to the wall. You instinctively raise your knee towards his crotch, but he pre-empts you and turns his hips meaning your knee connects merely with his thigh. You enjoy the flex of his jaw and the huff of air as he absorbs the impact. “You need to stay here,” Tommy says between gritted teeth.

“I don’t.” You counter.

“Why the fuck won’t you listen to me?” Tommy demands.

You push your hands against his chest, forcing him off of you. “Well, what do you want me to listen to?” You demand back, your eyes widening in challenge. “Hmm? Tommy this morning. You can do this job, it doesn’t matter that you’re a woman, we all trust you, you’re smart and tough.” You feel your throat tightening recounting his words, not wanting to lose control your change focus “Or Tommy now? You’re too stupid to be left alone. You’re too weak. You’re a danger to my business and my family. Hey Tommy? Which fucking one?”

Tommy says nothing.

You throw your hands in the air “I can’t believe I’ve been so fucking stupid.” You cry shaking your head. “I understand now. Tommy this morning, is the Tommy trying to get in my fucking pants. Fucking lying to me to give himself a chance.” You spin around and press your forehead against the wall. “I can’t believe I was so gullible I believed you!” You cry again, pounding your fist against the wall. This time the anger rises in the form of tears and a tight throat. You swipe your hands crossly over your eyes wiping the tears away before turning back around.

Tommy doesn’t move, statue-like in both appearance and correspondence. You shake your head and turn away, feeling all the fight leach out of you. How do you fight a fucking statue? “I’m going home, Mr Shelby. This week’s documents are on the sofa in your office. I’ll tender my resignation in writing in the morning. I’ll not be a threat to you, or your company anymore.”

\----------------

You hear the car pull up outside your house about an hour after you get home. You wobble, thanks to the half a bottle of whiskey you had guzzled, to the window and see the familiar glow on the driver’s side of the car. You briefly consider yelling or shooting at him out your window. But you just can’t be bothered. Let him sit outside in the cold all night if he wanted. It probably wasn’t even him but some lackey to make sure you didn’t run off with company secrets.

You collapse on the bed, a deep gnawing settling in your stomach as you considered all you would be leaving tomorrow. You sobbed into your pillow as you thought of moving on, you would miss them all so terribly. Charlie, you think as a fresh round of sobs wracks your body. Your heart sank as you thought of telling Daisy, Finn and Peggy you were leaving.


End file.
